


My private dancer

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [19]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: They spill the beans and put on a show!!
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	My private dancer

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing a couple of stories, I am back taking a break from all of them to this domestic series!!!! I hope you still remember this and enjoy this part of it!!! :D

The soft snores from her mother’s room and a silent daughter implies that night would only have these two naked souls for company. Making soft yet unconditional love that ended with a tender release, she finds herself on her man’s warm muscular torso.  
“Tell me something about yourself, that I don’t know..”, she whispers running her fingers around his pink nipples. 

He takes this chance to sarcastically reply, “Well, I am the Professor who hijacked the Royal Mint and fell in love with a hot inspector.”. A well deserved slap came his way as she pretends to find him funny and feigns a laugh. 

“I am serious..”, she nudges with a pout.

“Raquel, if a person does not reveal something about themselves to another person, it is probably a cautious and intentional choice for the better, don't you think ? ...”, he tried to explain why people keep secrets. 

“Sergio, don’t bore me...”, she pretends to yawn at his theory. “Answer my question....”

He hums and says, “Hmm... I must always own odd number of clothing.. because the number of days in a week is an odd number.. Having even number of clothing would mess with the cycle and I don’t like that..”

“Oh dear lord, what has my life become..”, she facepalms. 

He takes offence and furrows at her.

“Sergio, I mean things like... performing a personal strip tease for your boyfriend..”, she blurts and soon regrets.

He comprehends and responds with a gasp, but soon frowns. “Wait, did you actually do that ?”

She buries her face in his neck and nods.

“Raquel!!”, he squeals.

“It was a birthday gift.”, she admits softly.

“Who was the lucky guy ?”

“Hortigosa, Academy boyfriend...”

“That lucky son of a bi...”, he grits and hugs her tightly like he was hiding his toy from other boys.

“Now, it’s your turn ?”

He thinks and seeks her confirmation, “You must promise not to tease me ?”

“I just told you about my strip show!!!”, she pouts. He looks insecure, she assures, “Done.”

“Nurses make me hard and mess with my heart rate...”, he sighs. 

She looks amused. “So, a nurse fantasy, huh, professor ?”

He nods.

“Do you want to know what’s mine ?”, she winks. 

He already knows. He has been there and done that. “A strict Professor punishing you by taking you against his study desk.”

She laughs. “Too bad you don’t have an inspector fantasy. I could have helped with that...” 

“How about this ?”, he proposes propping his neck in his palm while holding on to her clinging body. “Police Academy professor fucking his graduate inspector student... for bad behaviour...!”

“Aren’t we getting shady, Professor ?”, she teases him and he chuckles hiding his face. Having his sexy inspector on his chest, he takes this chance to put her back in bed, remove the blanket and expose her breasts to his vision. 

“Sergio, what are you doing ?”, she frowns shyly and covers her breasts with her hands

“Worshipping you !!”, he pulls her hands away and lustfully stares at her. “Interest me with one of your secrets then..”, Sergio probes and teases her hard nipples with his toungue.

She squirms crossing her legs, enjoys his wet delicate tongue on her and thinks of something new. “Oh I have one!”, she jumps. He stops to concentrate on her reply. When he senses her hesitation, he runs his hand through her silky hair and hums encouragingly. “I am a trained belly dancer!”, she says shutting her eyes. Sergio’s heart skips a beat in shock. He coughs and she turns to bury herself in his embrace. He caresses her back thinking how this never came up. He knows she likes to dance. She dances in pubs and restaurants, when they go out. His favourite time at a live music was to watch the Murillo women dance leaving him at the table. It started with him noticing her feet tap silently under the table. He asked if she wanted to dance, she shook her head with a smile. He comprehended that there was a history to her answer, when Marivi blurted how she and her sister put on their own talent show at home. Since then, he kept taking her to restaurants that has music, until one day, she admitted how dancing was first thing her former marriage forbade. It took her a lot of courage and reassurance from Sergio to move her feet in public. But, as soon as she felt no threat from him, she was unstoppable. 

“This is definitely interesting. When did you learn ?”, he arched his eyebrows. 

She giggled. “When I was in academy..Mamma doesn’t know about it, by the way...”

“Have you performed ?”

“Of course, a lot!! In a local theatre!!”

“Any pictures you might have ?”

“Sergio, I left no evidence of it. I did not want to tell Mamma about it, too..”

“Ah.. damn”, he curses. “Why belly dancing, May I ask ?”

“Well, I was a very shy woman..”

“You still are..”, he corrects her.

“I am not as bad as you...”, she argues and continues, “Belly dancing was one way of improving my self confidence. The theatre performances really helped to fight my insecurity too.”

He pouts sadly, “It’s too bad I couldn’t see, them.”

She thinks, ignores him and continues having fun, “The other day when we took Paula to the hospital. Did that nurse mess with your heart rate, too ?”

He looks at her suspicious naughty eyes, swallows and nods. “Raquel, my first hard on was when I was at the hospital, when a day nurse came to check on me..”

“Check on you, huh ?”, she winks seductively. 

“My heart rate was alarmingly high that she called a senior nurse...They all were worried until a male nurse brought a new monitor and confirmed I was okay...”, Sergio admitted. “Poor hospital threw all their monitors saying they were defective!”

She laughs out loud. “Defective devices, of course...”

“You promised you won’t tease!”, he reminds her.

“How did you deal with it then ?”

“Andres brought me nurse porn, dirty magazines and a tutorial of how to...”, he swallowed. “Mastrubate..”

She arches her brows in disbelief and giggles swallowing a laugh. They fall sleep wrapped around each other as they teased each other about their embarrassing secrets. 

The next day, while Sergio spent time in his study, she left home to make a short shopping trip. They wrap up dinner faster than usual, Raquel pretends to be tired and puts Paula to bed early. As the couple settle in bed, she excuses herself to make a short bathroom trip. 

“Sergio, close your eyes...”, she yells from behind a locked door.

“What ? Why ?”, he shrugs

“Please..”, she pleads.

He obeys. 

She enters, ensures he isn’t peeking, takes her robe off plays music on her phone and asks him to open his eyes. What he sees is a sinful delight. “Woah.”, he exclaims, crushes his eyes and sits up straight. She dances a rehearsed number swaying her delicate hips to the tune and finishes elegantly. And, the whole time, he did not blink even once. 

Chasing her breathe, she goes to switch off the music in her phone, but he picks her up causing her to shriek. “Sergio!!”

“Shhh.”, he places her on his lap, extends her legs and slowly begins to massage her worked up feet. 

She giggles shyly and watches him in adoration.

“I can’t believe you did that for me..”

“Did you like it ?”, she asked doubtfully. 

“Like ? Raquel that was wow!!!”, Sergio grinned. “We will add it to list of miracles you can do with your hips...”

She blushes and hides her face. “Let me get my robe....”. Back at the store, she picked an even more revealing dress to add some seduction to her moves. 

“I like this view..”, he refuses to let her go , removes the barely covering piece of skirt and crop top. Turning her towards him, he mumbles, “Now, let me show you what I can do with my waist!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Their hips make wonders!!!


End file.
